


La victoire ne te réussit pas

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [239]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mats is a beetch (snake emoji), Vomiting, Y'all better not disrespect my boy Niko. Please. Otherwise : more fics about him :), rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mats a la gueule de bois, Thomas s'en amuse.





	La victoire ne te réussit pas

La victoire ne te réussit pas

  
Mats se réveilla avec la gueule de bois, il avait trop bu la veille mais quelque part ça avait été pour une très belle occasion : sa première Champions League ! Même si maintenant sa tête tournait et il avait une très forte envie de vomir. Il avait une vision hallucinée du réel, c'était étrange de voir les choses se déformer, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les toilettes. La cuvette profita de ses restes, omet lui profita d'un bon mal de gorge. Il commençait à se demander si la Champions League valait vraiment le coup de se retrouver la tête penchée dans les toilettes d'un hôtel. Mais avant de réfléchir à une réponse, il entendit un petit rire derrière lui alors qu'une main de posait sur son épaule, doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

  
''La victoire ne te réussit pas Mats, ça me rappelle le Brésil ! Tu te souviens ? Tu avais dormi dans les bras de Miro dans l'avion tellement tu avais la gueule de bois !'' Thomas. Même sans le voir il savait que c'était lui. C'était toujours lui de toutes façons.

''Thomas, t'avais dormi sur Philipp...''

''C'est vrai, mais ça avait été moins ridicule que toi !'' Mats se releva douloureusement, Thomas l'aidant en ricanant, le bavarois n'avait définitivement pas été changé cette nuit, et la victoire semblait l'avoir encore incité à blaguer...

''Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état ?''

''Non ne t'inquiète pas, je crois avoir vu Niko complètement arraché dans les bras de James.''

''Parfait, le club des arrachés s'est rouvert !'' Mats rit franchement quand Thomas posa sa main sur son épaule, mais s'il ne lui disait pas, il appréciait le petit gars du plus profond de son cœur.

  
Fin


End file.
